Christmas with the Weasleys
by Darcelona
Summary: This story is not part of my other story, it's just a little side project I thought up. Please don't flame me if you dissagree about the couple. It's PG13 because I used a term that people under 13 probably won't even get anyway.


J.K. Rowling owns all these characters and as far as I know, she owns Christmas, too.

_(This story takes place at Christmas during 5th year. It's short but sweet… and I mean REALLY sweet!!! * giggling*No flames from H/H shippers please!)_

Christmas with the Weasleys 

Harry had never spent Christmas with the Weasleys, and he simply couldn't wait.On the way to the Burrow on the Hogwarts express, Harry could hardly sit still; his excitement had reached such an intense point.When they arrived at King's Cross Station, he burst eagerly out of the compartment, dragging his trunk behind him.

"Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as Harry emerged from the train.She ran over to him and embraced him like a son.When Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley children found there way out of the train and onto the platform, they drove to the Burrow in three Muggle taxis.

***

Each year Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys participate in a snowball fight on Christmas day.Zelda, Hermione and Ginny had never taken part in this routine, but this year, Ron insisted that they joined in.

"It's tradition!" Ron argued his case to the girls at the breakfast table after their presents were all opened.

"All right, all right, we'll play!" said Ginny, quailing under Ron's evil stare.So they bundled up in their winter cloaks, hats and mittens and trudged out into the orchard.The snowball fight was usually every man for himself, but now that two women were playing, it became much more a battle of the sexes.Ginny, the more delicate of the two,became everyone else's target. Hermione, who was more physically fit and audacious, was struggling to protect her.

'Nooooooooo!"cried Ginny as Fred George and Harry advanced on her, each with extremely large chunks of snow.She tried to run, but Ron grabbed her by the arms, allowing Fred to shove the snow into her face.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled Hermione, making a snowball and pushing it down the back of Ron's shirt.Ron froze, and then slowly turned to face Hermione, a look of mock-rage on his face.

"Oh, you'll pay dearly for that." said Ron in a deadly whisper.

"Oh, will I now?" Hermione said defiantly.She was trying not to laugh."What are you going to do to me?"

"This!" yelled Ron as he leapt on top of her, forcing them both to roll down the hill.Hermione pretended to scream out with alarm as the two tumbled down the orchard together.

"Hey you guys, where're you going?"George yelled down at them as they rolled out of sight.

"Ooooooooh, I think they want a little _privacy if you know what I mean." Ginny giggled.Harry nodded in agreement chuckling._

"It's about time!" Fred said with satisfaction."He's been lusting after her for five years for Christ's sake!"and with that, the remaining boys started in again, attacking Ginny.

_(At the bottom of the hill: Hermione and Ron's scene)_

When the two of them finally reached level terrain, Ron, who was on top of Hermione, began tickling her relentlessly.Hermione was squealing with a mixture of amusement and exasperation.Ron was cackling.

" Ha ha, this is what you get for angering the master-"

"-bater!"Hermione interrupted insolently, struggling to fight back.

"Surrender!" Ron commanded her."Beg for mercy!"

"Never!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hands to prevent him from tickling her.They glared at each other for a moment, and then began to laugh hysterically.

"We are so weird!" Hermione laughed.

There was a pause in which both of them fought to catch their breath.After he regained control of himself, Ron looked intently into Hermione's eyes.

"Hermione, I think it's about time I told you something I've been carrying around for a while."

Hermione felt her stomach give a lurch… was Ron about to say what she had always been longing to hear?

"What is it Ron?" she asked timidly, not daring to believe.

"Well, I really want to tell you…that my back is freezing." he answered with the utmost sincerity.

Hermione hide her disappointment very effectively by letting out a booming laugh.She had been stupid to even imagine that Ron felt that way about her.They were friends, and nothing more…no matter how much she wanted thing to be different.

Ron, after covering his near slip-up magnificently, he felt dissatisfied and angry with himself._Well, you did it again, spineless worm, you've ruined another potentially tender moment with her for your stupid cowardice.I hope you're happy. he scolded himself.But this feeling didn't last long, for he began to gaze at Hermione's exquisite face, and slipped into wonderful reverie.The way her newly-shrunken teeth were set against her beautifully-shaped lips, the way her deep brown eyes twinkled as she looked up at him, how her cheeks always had a tinge of rose…forgetting all pretense, he reached out and gently pinched one of those glorious cheeks and murmured affectionately: "Your cheeks are so red."_

This caught Hermione completely off-guard, Ron had never touched her like that face before…she figured she'd act like him and make a joke: "Geez, Ron, who are you, my grandpa?"

Ron, shocked and horrified at what he had just done, laughed to cover his blunder and said in an old, feeble voice: "Oh, Hermione, you've gotten so tall since the last time I saw you!What are they feeding you at that school, Skele-grow?" Ron paused to watch Hermione snort with laughter at his words before continuing- "So, them wizards beating down your door to get to you?Got a boyfriend yet?" Hermione answered back without even thinking: "No, grandpa, all I have is this tall, pathetic, red-headed kid who hasn't even gotten the nerve to kiss me yet-" she stopped there, appalled by her idiocy, looking up at Ron to see how he would react.Expecting him to either laugh at the sheer absurdity of her words, or be angry by referring to him as pathetic (she knew how proud he was.), she was shocked to see his face break into a serene and almost relieved grin.

"All right," he whispered tenderly, "have it your way."And without another word, Ron leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, becoming blissfully unaware of anything but her.When he withdrew from her, Hermione stared up at him; she had been rendered speechless.Her pulse quickened; she wanted to laugh and cry and sing and pass out all at the same time.She contented herself, however, by raising her head slightly and returning the kiss.There they remained, lying in the snow, holding each other close; doing nothing more than gazing at each other with adoration and occasionally murmuring quietly to one another:_ _

"This is what I've dreamed of for about 5 years now, and now that's it's finally happened, I feel weirdly calm."

"This is so perfect, I can hardly believe it."

Suddenly, the couple was disturbed by a voice that was yelling from the top of the hill.

"Ron!Hermione!Dinner's ready!Where are you two?"It was Mrs. Weasley.Ron hurriedly stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.The two of them ran back to the house, each feeling incredibly blessed for finding the other.

_(I know it was cheesy and mushy and unrealistic, but I DON'T CARE!!!!! RON AND HERMIONE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)_


End file.
